Something about us (Spideypool)
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: A little fic about Wade's thoughts of their relationship, Inspired by Daft Punk's "something about us"


Something about us

Wade and Peter sat on a roof together when the sun was going down. The sky was painted blue and pink, their shadows were stretched into weird shapes. Wade watched Peter eating the taco they had just bought. Peters lips were covered in red sauce while he tried to bite his way through this delicious food. He didn't remember the last time he ate, it must have been hours ago. Maybe even a day already. Wade smiled. He was sitting opposite of the younger guy, both legs crossed, eating in silence, the sun shining down on them, warming up their suits the last time before the cold, dark night was coming over them.

_This might not be the right time._

Wade knew he couldn't keep Peter forever. Now, Spiderman was fascinated by the way he lived, that he did what he wanted, that he didn't have duties...or morals. That he was free and a little insane . But there would be a time when the fascination would be gone, when Peter would put down the rose-colored glasses and see who Wade really was. Just some guy without a goal in life, just living day by day because there was nothing better to do and because he didn't fear death, he could do whatever he wanted. There was just that one thing that he feared.

_I might not be the right one._

The day Peter would go. It was just a matter of time and Wade tried to be prepared. But with every day he spent with Peter there were more and more things that he discovered he would miss when Peter was gone. He loved the naive and childish way Peter spoke about certain things, the way he was obsessed with his camera, the way he moved when swinging through the city. He simply loved this guy. He had not felt like this before. And even though he didn't show, he kind of hoped that Peter would figure it out someday.

_But there's something about us I want to say._

Peter crumbled up the paper the tacco had been wrapped in. He chewed the rest with pleasure before he stretched out his arms and lied down on his back.

„Come here."

Wade lied down beside him and they watched the pink clouds pass them by slowly. A warm breeze made Peter's hair move a little. It tickled his forehead.

„I could do this everyday. Just spend time with you.", he said and turned his head to look and smile at Wade. He was just sitting there and looked at him. This kid was perfection. Even the boxes were in love and didn't say anything to disturb the moment.

_Cause there's something between us anyway._

„Yeah. Me too."

But he knew that was not going to happen. He could make Peter stay, of course, he had his instruments. But he was not going to force him into something that was not good for him. Wade was not good for him. Peter was a good guy, with high morals and deep thoughts. Wade knew it caused an inner conflict for Peter to hang out with him. He didn't want him to act against his instincts. He didn't want him to become something he wasn't. But he would enjoy any seconds, any minute, just any moment that Peter was near him.

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

Peter was still so young and he should see the world, Wade thought. And he should be a dad some day. Because he seemed like a wonderful, responsible father to Wade. Something Wade would never be. He would just leave everything behind if it was getting tough. Wade was not the guy to count on when push comes to shove.

„I wish I could just lie here forever and do nothing, just like you."

„But you're not like me, Petey."

„I know."

Wade rolled over to him and pulled him into a deep, passionate but still soft kiss. Peter had realiyed that Wade was showing his affection to him lately. He knew Wade was afraid of losing him. What he didn't know was that Peter felt the same way. He knew it probably was not the right thing for him to hang out with Wade Wilson like this but there was something about him that made him stay. There was more to him than just the merc with a mouth.

_I need you more than anything in my life._

Peter knew how Wade wanted Peter's future to be. But Peter didn't think about it that often. He thought he would just let things happen and take them as they came. The little voice in the back of his head was there but it was not very loud until now. The voice telling him that this couldn't go on, that this was not what he wanted out of life. He heard it from time to time but he could still ignore it. He knew the day would come where he couldn't ignore it anymore.

_I want you more than anything in my life._

Wade needed Peter from the bottom of his heart. He needed his touch, his comfort, his love, he needed his eyes to look at him, he needed his smell near him.

He needed him to live. To be happy.

He had to laugh at his own thoughts. He was so desperate that he couldn't even think of something stupid and funny to say. This relationship was the best and at the same time the worst thing that had ever happened to Wade. He felt love for the first time and he felt the fear to lose for the first time. He felt lost and found. He felt alive and he feared to die in the moment Peter walked away.

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life._

The day would come. Sooner or later. This would end. The sooner, the better. The sooner, the worse. The sky was dark already and Wade felt little drops of rain falling onto his face. None of them moved as the rain got worse and worse. The just lied there, soaking wet, watching the clouds do their thing. Peter crawled closer to Wade and curled up into his arms. Wade held him tight and kissed his head softly. He closed his eyes, rain falling down on both of them, stroke Peter's back and finally opened his mouth.

„_I love you more than anything in my life."_


End file.
